TE AMO
by Sofy Cullen Blak
Summary: Bella esta segura a que su vida cambiara en el instituto, pero no se espera que de esa manera One shot


La noche era bastante oscura las estrellas apenas eran unas cuantas la luna no brillaba tanto, las lagrimas corrían jubilosas por mis mejillas los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi cabeza lo peor de todo es que todo era cierto.

(A principios de año)

Todo esto se remontaba a el primer día de escuela el peor de mi vida, me desperté temprano mas temprano de lo común yo sabia que toda mi vida iba a cambiar, este tenia que ser mi día, pero valla que todo cambio y no como yo lo tenia planeado.

Cepille mi cabello me vestí lo mas rápido que pude , baje al sentir el delicioso aroma de los huevos revueltos del desayuno comí apresuradamente no quería que se me fuera ni un minuto de mi nueva vida, ahora como desearía haberme tardado un poco mas.

(Actualidad)

"Tropecé con no sé que cosa, y directito al suelo, perfecto otra cosa mas arruinada este día."

(A principios de año)

Ese día le pedí a papa que me llevara ala escuela ya que el autobús escolar tardaría demasiado en pasar, como le sobraba un poco de tiempo accedió, nos despedimos de mama, Salí apresuradamente de la casa monte en el convertible de papa el auto mas hermoso que avía visto, le pedí que bajara la capota el comenzó a reír y presiono el comando para bajar la capota, me acomode tal y como el me avía enseñado para verme como en las películas, cuando las actrices se les vuela el cabello con el viento, después de 15 minutos estábamos en la entrada de la escuela papa no apago el motor porque solo esperaba a que me bajara para irse, me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla y abrí a portezuela de auto.

-Bella- me llamo mi padre para que volteara tomo mi mano y deposito algo en ella al abrirla encontré un billete de 200, sonreí el me izo la seña de que me acercara un poco y me susurro al oído- no le cuentes a tu madre- y deposito un beso en mi frente.

Camine hacia la escalera con paso firme subí cada peldaño lento, sentí las miradas de muchos sobre mi me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, de repente vi a lo lejos a mis amigas de toda la vida platicando con ¡TANYA! ¿Como es eso posible? ok todo esta bien pensé, y me dirigí hacia ellas como si nada pasara, todas, TODAS me saludaron como si no nos hubiéramos visto ase años, algo me decía que no me acercara que me alejara que huyera de allí pero creí que era mi imaginación y seguí caminando, extrañamente me uní bastante rápido a su charla y así fue todo el día asta en hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos todas juntas Tanya me parresia algo diferente como si fuera otra, me asustaba algo pero seguía sin poder adivinar que es, termino mi primer día de escuela cuando me llego un texto de papa

"voy por ti no te vallas en autobús"

"papa"

Todos comenzaron a irse venían por unos y otros se iban en autobús y papa aun no llegaba, 1:40 … 2:10… 2:30… casi las tres y vi cuando un auto comenzaba a pasar por el estacionamiento de la escuela, me subí nadie dijo nada, vi como se derramaban las lagrimas de las mejillas de papa, eso me preocupaba bastante papa nunca lloraba por nada.

-¿Qué paso?- susurre

-es tu abuela- dijo con la vos entrecortada

-¿que le paso?- sentí como los ojos comenzaban a picarme y las lagrimas querían salir

- le dio un infarto, y ase como dos horas la llevaron al hospital general – para cuando termino las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por mi mejillas llegamos en menos de 5 minutos gracias a Dios todos los semáforos estaban en verde y las calles estaban casi solas, papa se estaciono lo mas cerca de la entrada que pudo salimos casi corriendo del auto nos encantábamos ya en el cuarto de la abuela mis padres hablaban con el medico que avía atendido a la abuela ella estaba pacíficamente dormida se veía tan tranquila mama se acercó a mi y me dijo lo mas dulce posible

-ella esta bien mañana mismo la llevaremos a casa – eso me mantuvo mas tranquila, papa decidió quedarse mientras que mama y yo nos íbamos a casa me dio de comer, cuando termine ella me informo que le llevaría algo de comer a papa y que tardaría un poco en regresar, asentí asiéndole entender que no se preocupara por mi, subí por las escaleras tome el teléfono de la cómoda y marque a Alice mi mejor miga le conté lo sucedido y dure como una hora ablando con ella, al colgar me quede completamente dormida, la mañana siguiente me desperté arropada y con la pijama puesta yo sabia que eso era obra de mama vi que aun tenia demasiado tiempo para alistarme así que decidí desayunar antes de arreglarme y encontré una pequeña nota que decía

"fuimos por tu abuela, ay algo de la cena en la nevera regresamos en un rato te amamos"

Metí la comida al microondas y encendí el televisor termine de desayunar y subí a alistarme tome mis cosas y fui a la escuela y como si fuera un patrón todo mi día en la escuela fue bastante similar al legar a casa vi los autos de mis padres y supuse que ya estaba la abuela en casa, y así fue salude con un beso al entrar en su habitación. Y así pasaron los meses mi vida en la escuela estaba resultando fabulosa o por lo menos eso parresia, casi cada fin de semana avía fiesta, me estaba volviendo súper popular gracias a Tanya, se acercaba el baile de otoño, mi vida iba fantástica, dos semanas antes de él tan deseado baile tuvimos una pijamada en mi casa al parecer iba de lo mas fantástico, charlas de niñas y en no sé que momento comenzamos a hablar de chicos quien nos gustaba y cosas por el estilo yo dije algo que nadie mas que Alice lo sabia precisamente que me gustaba Edward la peor idea de toda mi vida, jugamos un poco y caímos profundamente dormidas o por lo menos casi todas al parecer los planes de Tanya no eran precisamente pasarse un buen rato, al despertarnos al día siguiente todo parresia normal comenzaron a legar por todas las despedí y subí de nuevo para arreglar la habitación, no note nada extraño, esa misma noche me di cuenta que no estaba mi diario pero pensé que debería estar por ay no le di mucha importancia, y así los días pasaron mi abuela mejoraba con el paso de el tiempo, eso me tenia bastante contenta, 5 días antes de él gran baile salimos las chicas y yo a comprar los vestidos todas teníamos el vestido perfecto para cada quien y por supuesto los zapatos y accesorios a juego.

Hoy en la mañana todo era perfecto, el gran día tome todo el tiempo de el mundo para arreglarme, decidí llenar la tina con agua tibia y poner sales aromáticas sumergí mi cuerpo lentamente en el agua, me relaje a tal punto de quedarme completamente dormida, desperté 30 minutos después mis dedos estaban hechos pasas, me seque con una toalla limpia, puse tubos en mi cabeza y comencé a pintar mis uñas, me quedaron perfectas, las de las manos y la de los pies, esto me tomo casi toda la mañana , quite todo los tubos y mi cabello era realmente hermoso me maquille retoque mis cabello con un par accesorios para que no se viera tan simple, y termine de ponerme la ropa y accesorios, lo mejor de este año es que no tenias que llevar pareja podías escoger entre todos y sacar a bailar a quien tu quisieras, y por tenia que conseguir que papa me prestara su convertible.

Extrañamente no tarde demasiado para lograr convencerlo me extendió las llaves las tome jubilosamente pero eso si me dijo con vos bastante seria

-no quiero ver ni un solo rasguño en mi auto entendiste Isabella ni un solo rasguño- asentí bastante asustada pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Llegue a la escuela estacione el auto lo mas cerca de la puerta que pude quería que todos me vieran y por una ves en la vida sentir que brillaba, entre, baile bastante con algunos chicos pero decidí que ninguno de ellos se quedaría como mi acompañante de esta noche realmente esperaba a que Edward me lo pidiera de repente comenzó a caminar hacia mi y justo en ese momento pararon la música y alguien llamo de lejos a Edward, él se limito a darse la vuelta e irse, que mala suerte pensé.

Un maestro comenzó a hablar por el micrófono pero igual no puse mucha atención yo solo pensaba en Edward pero de repente escuche la vos de Tanya por el micrófono

-He planeado esto durante meses- dijo emocionada todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar - la sorpresa que todos esperaban- de nuevo el griterío de todos cuando de repente saco una pequeña libreta de terciopelo y comenzó a leerlo

-querido diario- no puedo creerlo ese es mi diario- hoy fue un día espectacular Edward me vio fueron un par de segundos pero no importa es tan guapo- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y Salí corriendo de allí mientras que Tanya casi gritaba en el micrófono para que yo pudiera seguir escuchando.

(Actualmente)

Y aquí estoy caminando a plena carretera y si, no se me ocurrió tomar el bolso antes de salir de la escuela y ahora tendré que esperar a que Alice me encuentre para que me lleve a mí casa o me traiga mi bolso.

Escucho gritos pero prefiero no voltear me siento tonta.

-¡Bella espera! – esa vos es de…

-¿Edward?-

-¿Es cierto todo lo que dijo Tanya?

Suspire lentamente – Si, si lo es- ahora definitivamente si soy toda una boba

-Te amo-

-¿…?- alucine o dijo que me amaba

Me tomo firmemente de la cintura me atrajo lentamente hacia él y me beso los labios dulcemente

-te amo – pronuncio una ves mas

-yo también te amo-

**HOLIS QUE LES PARECIO ESTE ONE SHOT… REALMENTE ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO DE VERDAD **** DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AQUÍ ABAJITO EN EL CUADRITO ESE ES GRATIS Y BAJO EN SAL. :D **

**PD. SI QUIEREN ALGUNA CONTINUACION CORTITA O ALGO ASI DE LO QUE PASO O PASARIA DESPUES DEJENMELO SABER TAMBIEN AQUÍ ABAJO EN LA CAJITA DE REVEWS **

**LES MANDO BESITOS APACHURADOS DE MEDIANOCHE ¡MUAK!**


End file.
